Love is in the Air
by SweetbunPura
Summary: Ryuji sighed as he stepped into Shujin, he could almost smell the amount of "love" in the air. Valentine 's Day was nearly here and the mention of the holiday did nothing but damped the blond's mood. Akira couldn't find the time to spend the love smothered day with him, saying that something had come up at home and he couldn't come into Tokyo.
1. Chapter 1

Ryuji sighed as he stepped into Shujin, he could almost smell the amount of "love" in the air. Valentine 's Day was nearly here and the mention of the holiday did nothing but damped the blond's mood. Akira couldn't find the time to spend the love smothered day with him, saying that something had come up at home and he couldn't come into Tokyo. Ryuji understood, but he couldn't help but be upset by it. First time he had someone to spend Valentine's Day with that wasn't his mom and he couldn't make it. He shook his head and opened the door to the shoe cupboard, pausing as he spotted the brightly colored flowers stashed inside.

"The hell?" He set down his shoes and pulled the bouquet of white, yellow, and purple gently out. "Who gave me these?" He flipped over the note attached to the vase.

 _"Ryuji-kun,  
I'm sorry it took me so long, but I finally found something that reminds me of you. Each of these flowers represents something I found in you: Acacia for Friendship, Amethyst for Admiration, Agrimony for Gratitude, Bindweed for Inspiration, and Honesty speaks for itself. Thank you for being there and being an amazing friend!_

 _I hope you have a wonderful Valentine's Day week, Noir."_

Ryuji blinked as he reread the note in a stupor, Haru sent flowers to him? The ringing of the bell brought him out of his thoughts and he quickly threw his shoes into the locked and bolted to the classroom. He set the vase on the ground as he slid into his seat. He ignored the mutters as class started. Ryuji mad a mental note to text Haru a thank you later.

* * *

Opening his locker the next day wielded another surprise. Sitting in a neat stack inside the cupboard, was a huge stack of different flavored pocky with another note. Ryuji reached in and stashed the pocky away in his bag before reading the note.

 _"Skull,  
You don't know how many places I had to search to get all of the flavors! ┗(｀・_ _ω・_ _´)┛_ _  
_ _Well, anyway, hope you enjoy your V-day week!  
-Alibaba"_

Another gift from another one of the former Thieves member. Ryuji could swear they were planning something as he dug into his bag to pull out one of the pocky and tear it open. He nibbled on the coated biscuit and made his way to the classroom, mood feeling much better since the start of the week.

* * *

A complete stack of his favorite manga greeted him the next day and he had to hold in his yell of excitement. He pulled out the books and set them into his bag, reading the note as he replaced the item with his shoes.

 _"Ryuji,  
Read these on your off time or whenever you're free, but knowing you, you'll read them during class. I hope you enjoy the complete set.  
-Makoto."_

Ryuji sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he could hear the scolding tone behind the former student president's words.

"I won't read them during class."

He later sneakily reads them during, holding back the smile on his face as he reads scene after scene.

* * *

His next gift was waiting in his room once he got back from school the next day. Ryuji paused in the door way, seeing the tarp covered item leaning up against his bookshelf. The blond dropped his bag on the floor and he gently pulled off the cover.

"Holy shit…"

Before him was a painting of him and Saiten Taisei, flying around on the cloud, wind going through their hair/fur. The pair had goofy smiles on their faces as they zipped high above the mountains. Like the others, there was a note attached to this gift as well.

 _"Ryuji,_  
 _It was truly a shame that you were never thanked for your heroic actions. My apologizes for not giving this to you much soon, but one must never rush art._  
 _-Yusuke"_

Brown eyes flicked back to the painting and then to the walls of his room. He'd have to make space for it and it his mom asked about it, he'd have to come up with a quick answer.

* * *

The next gift didn't come with a note nor was it stuck into his locker. Ryuji was up on the roof, looking down on the courtyard as he mindlessly chewed on his lunch. He jumped as he felt something settle against his back and arms wrapped around his torso.

"Here." Suddenly there was a gift card in his face. "From me to you and your ramen loving self."

He tilted his head back after taking the card for Ogikubo and was met with blue eyes and curly blonde hair.

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." Ann ruffled his hair with a smile. "You deserve it." She hugged him tightly. "You're going to enjoy tomorrow~. Bye Ryuji!"

The blond made a confused noise as she left the roof with a wave goodbye. He was gonna enjoy tomorrow? But how could he? Akira wasn't by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuji woke up the next day in a mood and he sighed as he walked into school. Valentine's day and everyone in school was handing chocolates to their girlfriends while red, pink, and white decorations hung from above. Ryuji grumbled as he opened his locked, only to pause as a wrapped gift greeted him.

"Guys… makin' up for Akira not being here." He reached in and pulled out the gift, tearing it open. Brown eyes widened as he stared at the package.

A nice and pristine black suit with a white shirt and dark red tie sat nicely tucked away in the box. A note was tucked into the pocket of the suit.

"New York Grill. 7pm. Don't be late."

"Wha-" The bell rang cutting off the blond's train of thought. He stuffed the gift into his bag and went to his class.

 ** _Ryuji:_** _Uh, guys…_

 ** _Ryuji:_** _Who gave me the suit?_

 ** _Ann:_** _What suit? :3c_

 ** _Ryuji:_** _C'mon, don't play dumb…_

 ** _Futaba:_** _We don't know what you're talking about, Skull_

 ** _Ann:_** _Perish, Ryuji._

 ** _Haru:_** _Oh? You got another present?_

 ** _Yusuke:_** _We can't help you with that, Ryuji._

 ** _Ryuji:_** _Guys…_

 ** _Ryuji:_** _You're all shitty liars_

 ** _Ryuji:_** _I got a suit and a note sayin' to be at Hakushu at 7_

 ** _Makoto:_** _It sounds important, better not be late._

 ** _Ryuji:_** _You guys are avoidin' the question!_

 ** _Futaba:_** _Pewish UwU_

 ** _Ann:_** _Suffer._

 ** _Ryuji:_** _Guys!_

 ** _Makoto:_** _Pay attention to class, Ryuji._

Ryuji sighed and pocketed his phone after placed his forehead on the desk. The suit weighed heavily on his mind and the blond couldn't focus on anything. Once the final bell had rang, he made his way out of the building and tried to catch up to Ann.

"Ann."

"Oh!" She turned to face the faux blond with a smile. "Hey, Ryuji."

"The suit."

"What about it?"

He moved closer and his eyes narrowed. "Who sent it?"

Blue eyes shifted away. "I don't know~" She innocently sang and quickly danced down to the subway. "You better not be later, Ryuji!"

The blond watched as Ann left and sighed loudly, before making his way down to the subway as well. He thought he could get an answer out of her; all that time she was spending with Shiho was improving her acting skills. His mom wasn't home when Ryuji walked into the apartment and it only put a bigger damper on his mood. He shuffled to his room and dropped his bag on the floor as he face planted his bed. The note flew out from the opened discarded school bag and landed squarely on his bed next to his head. Ryuji stared at the note and sighed, picking it up and rereading it.

"Might as well go… I ain't got anythin' better to do."

He passed the time by switching between playing video games and bugging the former Thieves for info on who his mystery person was. The blond rushed into the bathroom once he looked at the clock, took a quick shower, got dressed, and bolted out the door. The ride to Shinjuku seemed longer than Ryuji remembered as he left the subway and made fast tracks to the named restaurant. He paused at the door, hand hovering above the handle. The faux blond took a deep breath and opened the door.

The warm scent of food and the sound of chatter over flooded Ryuji's senses as he took in the restaurant. The night sky of Shinjuku shone like stars high above the city as the soft light form above illumined the restaurant. Gentle music played in the background, somehow heard above the soft talk and the noises from the kitchen. Ryuji felt out of place as he mindlessly rubbed the back of his neck, his brightly colored hair sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Sakamoto?"

Ryuji jolted as a waitress called his name. "Y-yeah?"

"Your table is this way. If you would please, follow me."

The faux blond followed after the woman, chocolate eyes flickered around as she led him towards a lone room. Ryuji assumed this was the restaurant's way of getting rid of unwanted guests until she opened the door. The teen paused in the doorway and his eyes widened once he caught sight of who else was in the room. Akira stood next to the table in a dark colored suit, his glasses were gone and his hair was slicked back. His boyfriend smiled upon seeing the blond and moved his hands out from behind his back.

"Happy Valentine's day, Ryuji." He said sweetly and softly with a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates in his hands.

The waitress closed the door just as Ryuji moved to hug the raven. Akira laughed softy and returned the hug after setting the items on the table.

"You asshole." Ryuji muttered into the teen's shoulder. "You said that you couldn't make it."

"I'm sorry, but I wanted this to be a surprise." Akira moved back to kiss him. "And it was well worth it."

The blond huffed. "And roped the others into it. They gave me stuff leadin' up to V-day."

"That was sweet of them."

"You effin' told them about your plan."

"Me?" Akira acted all innocent as he placed a hand over his chest. "You dare accuse your boyfriend of doing such a thing?"

Ryuji laughed and lightly shoved him. "Hell yeah I do. Now let's sit down, I'm hungry and everythin' here smells effin' amazing."

Throughout the night, Akira and Ryuji chatted about everything that had happened over the lost time. The food came and went until eventually the blond called it quits on the food, stating that Akira was planning on making him fat with the amount of steak they had.

"So… How much do you owe Haru?" Ryuji adjusted his grip of the to-go bags as they walked to his apartment.

"Haru said I didn't owe her anything, apparently surprising you was enough for her." Akira smiled as the blond fished his key out of his pocket. "Good night, Ryuji."

The teen paused in the doorway of the dark room and turned towards his boyfriend with a faint blush on his face. "Y'know… Mom's not here, she won't be back until tomorrow. You could stay the night, but like only if you wanna…"

Akira leaned forward with a smirk. "Ryuji Sakamoto, are you asking me to 'stay' the night?"

"Do you wanna stay or not, man?" The blush deepened and he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'd love to." The raven kissed Ryuji deeply, pushing him into the complex and closing the door behind them.


End file.
